A Hunter's Smile
by Ace7655
Summary: Enter the story of a mysterious boy. Flame, review, ect. Btw pairing is Anko x OC. Won't come until atleast chapter 10-12. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Song of the Week : Mad World by R.E.M.**

**A/N **

**I'll be doing songs of the week, if you have a song you want on I'll listen to it and possibly throw it on the list. Third fanfic, love naruto and the idea of this fanfic has been in my head for awhile. If you have any ideas pm them. I'll post every 9 days and I'm also 8 chapters ahead and I won't add ideas for awhile because I don't like going back and redoing stuff. A word from my co-author, sister, and editor and we'll start the story. P.S. if you flame and don't like it, quit reading. Most flamers go around flaming for no reason. I've seen several authors quit because of it and it's somewhat sad. Anyway. *hands mike to sister***

**Hey guys! Hope you like it. He's been working hard on the story so enjoy!**

* * *

As several ninja drop to the ground they notice a small boy, no older then five, sobbing. Blood stained his clothes and face, also having been splashed onto the ground nearby. They look to see ten bodies lying dead on the ground near the child. Much to the shinobi's shock, the corpses looked like they were ripped to shreds, limbs at odd angles and blood seeping into the ground from various claw like slashs. One of the gennin, upon seeing the scene, turns to the side and start unloading their lunch. A auburn haired jonin looks to see the child looking up at him. He takes notice of the boys' brown hair and steely gray eyes as the young soul slowly drifts asleep.

~~Five Years Later~~

A lone doe nibbles on the grass of an exposed hill. Suddenly it hears a small, almost whistling-like sound. It looks around to see something metal before it knows no more. An ten year old with short, unkept brunette hair walks up to the doe's body and slings it over his shoulder. He turns and starts trotting into the forest, appearing at a village's large gates in under an hour. Two chunin merely nod at him as he passes the gates and makes his way to Taido's Hunting Store. As he walks in Taido, the store owner and his mentor with short black hair and blue eyes, looks up to see the child with the doe on his back. "Got something good did ya?" the shopkeeper asks. "Good as it gets," the brunette replies to his senior. His mentor nods his head and states, "Once it's in the freezer, meet me outside. I wana take you someplace." The young hunter acknowledges him as he goes to put the doe up to skin it later. Walking outside, he notices the owner fiddling his thumbs in impatience. As he sees the brunette walking outside, Taido waves for him to follow as he walks down the street. As the boy walks in pace beside the other man, he gets glares of disgust and barely masked hatred. Taking it all in stride, his mentor asks, "So when're you going to go to the academy? You could have gone last year and yet you didn't." The prodigy hunter replies, "I needed the extra money to keep up with rent. Going to the academy would have been counter-productive."

As the duo finally reach their destination the gray eyed boy looks up at the sign and notices it to be one of the finest weapon shops in Konoha, The Furnace And Hammer. Walking in, the older man asks, "Is my order done yet?" A man with graying hair looks up from the book he was reading and replies answering the question: "I was actually about to send Buki to go and get you, but considering you're here I assume you want the order?" "If you wouldn't mind," says the mentor. The forger simply nods and goes into back, coming out not but seconds later with a black steeled bow and three scrolls in a bag. He puts them on the counter as the brunette inspects the bow. Taido merely pats him on the back and says "It's yours." The boys' surprise peaks as he looks over at his friend, then back to the bow. He turns to Taido, bowing and saying his thanks. As he picks up the bow to inspect it he asks, "Titanium and a... Kevlar string?" "Mhm, one of my finest pieces of work," the blacksmith replies. Pulling out one of the scrolls, the hunter notices it having a "100" in the seal. He unseals it and looks at a single arrow, noticing the 100 degrading to 99 in the process. "Neat," he remarks. The senior forger sees him looking at the arrow and says, "If your wondering, it's titanium as well with eagle feathers. No better arrows made. And before I forget, heres some holsters for the scrolls." The blacksmith hands him two holsters. Nodding in thanks, the gray eyed hunter walks out of the shop with a grin on his face. "I'm going back to my apartment, see you later Taido." His mentor replies, "Yeah, just make sure you go to the academy this time. I'll show up as your guardian." A noticeable change appeared in his young friend's attitude as he pats the boy on the back in an attempt to cheer him up.

In his small apartment, the young hunter sets his bag of scrolls on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He walks to the kitchen to pull out a cup from the cabinet and a gallon of water from his small fridge. Pouring himself some, he puts the water back in the fridge as he finishes his glass in a few gulps. The boy sets his glass down, grabs his bow and a scroll, then walks outside his apartment heading to a ninja training ground. As he maneuvers through the streets, people send several sneers at him which makes him shake his head. He finally reaches the training ground, then climbs the fence and walks on in. Putting his holsters at his sides, he puts the scroll in one while pulling out his bow. The hunter opens it and unseals it to quickly takes aim with his bow at one of the training dummies 10 yards out and releases the string. In one swift action, the arrow pierces the dummy's chest and protrudes out its back in a bullseye. The brunette walks over, nodding in satisfaction, and pulls the arrow out. He goes back and turns around at 25 yards out. Unsealing an arrow and pulling his string back, the metal tip releases and hits 3 inches above the bullseye. The young man retreated another 25 yards only to look at another of the dummies. As he unseals yet another arrow, he readies his string and calms his breathing, concentrating solely on aiming an inch above the bullseye. He finally releases the arrow and it buries itself into the target, being not but 2 inches below the bullseye. Smirking as his accomplishment, the prodigy hunter walks over to take both arrows from the dummies and leaves to return to his apartment.

Within the week, the training school begins its classes. After the academy orientation and the opening speech for the new year the students are dismissed with their teachers. Taido finds his underling and remarks about how he has to be somewhere and leaves after handing a piece of paper to the boy. The new academy student takes the paper with directions on it and makes his way to class. Having to take classes with people ahead of him, the hunter sighs before entering the room. He notices several people of interest as he walks in. In particular, a purple haired girl with enough KI to make a wolf back down and a tall boy with raven black hair and dark, round glasses. Also, a brunette young man with short spiky hair and another boy with shoulder length brown hair that was kept down under a bandana. "Well now, I guess the new kid needs to introduce himself," the chunin instructor says with barely contained malice. As he stands to do so, the apprentice states, "My name is Arutemisu, but I would prefer if you would just call me Aru.

* * *

A/N My sister thinks A/N's are a bit dumb, uti got her to do it anyway. Hope you like first chapter. Btw. Who's the mysterious boy named Arutemisu? What secrets will be uncovered? Find out next time. Yeah I'm not doin that again. This ones a bit short, they get a bit longer about every chapter so don't worry. Anyway, peace.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I've been sick lately so I haven't been writing much, but I'm still several chapters ahead, so I'm quite fine. I've got a beta reader (KaioM) and I've been trading ideas with her. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Btw, I posted a chapter yesterday and deleted it because the document went all crazy and a crap ton of stuff randomly popped up on it. Something about lighting and position. *shrug* Anyway, scroll down and read already!

Song of the Week: 'What a Shame' by Shinedown.

* * *

"My name is Arutemisu, but I would prefer you call me Aru."

One of the children, a boy with black spiky hair and red fang-like tattoos on his cheeks, starts laughing. "Artemis, haha, is a girl's name, hahaha!" All at once the whole class erupts in laughter as the boy just stands there, shaking his head. The chunin has to keep himself from laughing as he points towards a chair in the back. Aru walks up the aisles and takes a seat not two chairs away from a purple haired girl with a spiky ponytail.

As the chunin reads off names, he takes notice that the girl's name is Anko Mitarashi, while Aoba Yamashiro was a raven haired boy's name. Genma Shiranui was the name of a kid with longer brown hair, and Raidou Namiashi was the last boys' name. After the first class, the rest were about strategies in war, history, and a variation of unneeded things. During the lunch break, however, Atrutemisu jumps out the window landing on a branch of the tree outside.

Anko walks outside, sitting underneath the tree's shade, pulling out a small lunch containing of a slice of bread, and an apple. While the prodigy hunter has a packed lunch of his own, he takes half a sandwich and reaches his arm down. The purple haired student notices the sandwich and arm, then looks up into gray eyes that have seen something no one should. She shakes her head in a no, but he practically throws the sandwich at her. As she expertly caught it, the archer states, "I'm not going to watch a kid starve themself while eating a filling lunch."

"So you just don't want to feel bad about yourself, huh? Well, spare me your damn pity." Came the snarky reply. He shakes his head and starts eating another of his four halves of sandwich.

"You're not the only one who's had it tough. The only reason I'm not on the streets eating scraps is because I worked my ass off while telling myself I'm not going to be weak. Now eat it," he says after tossing her another sandwich. He then grabs the last of the four sandwiches halves and eats it. Anko, still shocked at his outburst, looks down at the sandwichs in her hand.

"Thank you..." She whispers as she begins eating them.

A short time later, they hear footsteps as the same boy who called Aru out walks towards them with an arrogant grin. "So the purple swine and the role playing hunter; guess it's appropriate that the two class losers should be together." Cocking his fist back, he charges at Anko, only to have it stopped in a palm.

"If I weren't here, you'd probably be on the ground writhing in pain, Inuzuka," Genma says. Raising an eyebrow they all look up to see the gray-eyed boy replacing his bow back to his back. A third boy, Raidou, makes an appearance as he looks from the Inuzuka, to Genma, then the hunter, and finally at Anko. Shrugging, Raido takes a seat by the tree and pulls out a book.

The tattooed Inuzuka backs off only to shrink back to the academy with a wounded pride. Sighing and turning around, the bandana wearing student says, "Sorry about that. He's a handful and probably has more pride then any Uchiha." Nodding both of the new students go back to sitting on the tree. The ninja student walks up to Aru and the purple haired girl and holds his hand out. "Name's Genma, he's Raidou," motioning to the reading brunette who waves his hand above his book in greeting. The teacher walks out, cutting off further talk, saying it's time to get back to class.

The rest of the classes go by quickly as the last instructor of the day comes in. "Taijutsu time, little girls," he remarks as he walks out of the classroom followed by his students.

After everyone's finally out, they see four mats in a square. "Whoever gets pushed from the perimeter of the mats or is knocked out, loses. First two opponents... Dakota Inuzuka and Arutemisu," commands the teacher. Both walk up to the mats and stand across from each other.

The Inuzuka remarks, "If you want to give up now I won't blame you, since I'm obviously better then you." With the comment comes a sigh from the prodigy hunter who nods shortly after when the chunin asks if he's ready. The taijutsu instructor raised his hand to start the spar. Fan girls were cheering loudly for the Inuzuka.

Being bold, the tattooed student charges first with his fist in the air while the gray eyed student stands there with a bored expression on his face. As he swings his fist, Aru quickly guards himself and delivers a knee to his opponent's stomach. The Inuzuka jumps back, holding his stomach while thinking,_"He's strong, but not as strong as me."_

A smirk appeared on his face as he charged forward again with his fist raised. Punching and failing to hit the faster student, the Inuzuka arcs his right leg in for a side kick. The new academy student quickly blocks it with his right arm. Being the obviously stronger competitor, Arutemisu takes hold of the leg with both hands and spins around. Quickly after, the archer released the leg and launched the Inuzuka out of the mats and across the ground. The tattooed ninja in training rolled many times before stopping about ten yards outside the mats.

The gray eyed student calmly walks to a tree and sits down in the shade while the other students stare in shock.

The chunin looks at the winner of the spar with an inquisitive look. Shaking his head, he calls forth the next opponents. All of the other students were unimpressive, excluding Raidou, Genma, Anko, and the kid named Aoba, all of whom were practically slaughtering the other students. Those four joined Aru in the shade to watch with boredom as the other students spar. Shortly after, a student nails another student in the chest with his foot and barely sends him out of the mats.

"I must admit, for having high tension with an elemental nation after a war, the academy sure is lax. Damn civilian council being so naive," the gray eyed boy remarks.

With a shrug, the ponytailed girl replies, "They're just a bunch of spineless cowards, thinking it can be peaceful simply because the war ended. They aren't realists, just morons." Both Genma and Aru nod in agreement with her.

With a new day beginning, a certain brunette hunter walks to the academy for the day, but with an extra lunch in his pack. Walking up the steps to the academy, he walks past the entry desk and to his class. He was one of the first students there, letting him choose a seat in the back. After about thirty minutes, students file in. He was joined in the back row by Anko, then Genma and Raidou.

Aoba walks up the aisles up to the back row and holds his hand out to Aru. "Name's Aoba. I saw how you handled the Inuzuka yesterday; I must admit you're pretty good. Friends?" He simply asks. Nodding, the hunter shakes the raven haired boy's hand and said boy sits in the back row with them.

When the chunin came in, he pulls out a sheet of paper. "For the people who want to learn kenjutsu, you just need to sign this paper and go to the location to learn about it. You get one chance so think wisely." After the teacher finishes, a grinning Genma and Raidou immediately walk up with their pencils with Aru hot on their tails. The trio walks up to sign their names on the paper then they make their way back to their seats.

Classes flew by quickly as it became lunch time. The five students walk outside to the cover of the tree. "So tell me about yourself, Aoba," Genma asks out of the blue.

"Well, I like salads, reading, practicing with my shuriken and kunai, and sleeping in," Aoba replies. Aru just nods and pulls out two lunches, handing one to the purple haired girl.

"So you guys wanna hang out later?" Raidou asks.

"I'm going hunting today, sorry. Been meaning to hunt lately anyway, need the money," Aru replies.

"Hmm, hang out Saturday?" Raidou asks. Everyone nods as the chunin comes to call the students back to the academy.

Within three months of the academy starting, the young hunter has a group of friends that never ceases to amuse him. Genma and Aru hold their sides from laughing.

"But it's true!" says Raidou desperately. Aoba chuckles while Anko just stares off into space as they walk from the academy after Taijustu.

"Oi, Anko, you there?" asks Raidou while he waves his hand in front of Anko's face.

"Yeah yeah..." She replies. The group walks to the back to see the Taijustu instructor with several swords lining the back of a shed. Nodding, Anko and Aoba walk off having promised to meet up at the BBQ place for dinner then have Aru taking them somewhere for the night. While Genma, Raidou, and Aru get changed into training clothes Genma spots Aru wearing a silver necklace with a cross on it. Not having seen it before he leaves it alone, forgetting by the time they hit the training ground.

As few more students show up as the instructor and the students do standard katas with bamboo training swords. After finishing with the katas, they start their sparring.

Genma and the prodigy archer stand across from each other in their different stances. Running forward, Genma slashes horizontally while Aru blocks and aims a knee for Genma's stomach. The bandana wearing student jumps back to avoid the knee while blocking a stab from the other trainee. Arutemisu strikes forward while the other brunette dodges to the side while feinting a vertical slash.

Knowing what was coming, the hunter sidesteps to hit the other student in the back of the head with the butt of his sword, signaling a win. Genma rubs the back of his head as he holds his hand out and Aru shakes it. "Well then kids, that's what the two best swords here excluding myself can do," the instructor states.

Several spars later, the trio of friends are about to walk from the back of the academy, before being stopped by the instructor. Aru merely waves to go ahead while he stops for the instructor.

"You free tomorrow?" The older man asks.

"Yeah, what for?" Aru relies warily.

The older man chuckles and says, "You get to learn a new jutsu," he says. Nodding the gray eyed boy walks back to his apartment to see the ponytailed girl training in the back.

Chuckling, he walks into the home complex and gets a glass of water. He proceeds to sit outside and watch Anko throw shuriken at dummies. As she turns around, said girl grins like an idiot while walking over.

"Still don't get why you let a homeless girl live in your house," the purple haired girl merely states.

"I needed the company and you needed the place, it's a win-win situation," he replies.

"Totally not creepy at all..." she retorts.

Dead panning he looks at her and says, "I'm not keeping you here, just until you can get your own place."

"Anyway, we're all going to a spot I found a while ago," he states. "Oh?" she asks while giving a sly grin.

Aru looks at her and says, "It's a surprise, and I'm not telling you." Pouting, she turns around with her arms folded. The prodigy hunter sighs and shakes his head as he gets up and goes back inside the apartment.

A few hours later, Aru walks out with a plain gray shirt and black sweat pants with Anko not far behind. The BBQ place being not more than three blocks from his place, the duo walks there and ask for a booth of five. The waitress nods and takes them to their seats by a window. Handing them the food, she walks off as Aru starts grilling the meat and vegetables.

Raidou and Genma come in not five minutes after each other. Immediately, each of them sit down and start eating. Aoba coming in ten minutes later to join them, engaging in casual conversation while eating. They finish up their meal and pay, only to see the sun setting outside.

As Arutemisu motions for them to follow, they make their way to a ninja training ground with a wide clearing and a small hill surrounded by trees. The darkness and stars take over as they lie down on the hill and talk the night away. As the night takes over they merely chat on top of the hill until fireflies start coming out.

Suddenly the field almost erupts in fireflies as they fly up into the sky as the five watch in silence, entranced by the beauty. "Well, this is my favorite spot for a reason, but I guess this can be added to the list." The gray eyed boy states, getting over his stupor the quickest.

The rest nod in agreement as they continue to watch the fireflies until they finally disappear back into the forest. Everyone gets up and thanks Aru for the scene. The group walks back together, then splits up to go their different homes. On the way back with ponytailed girl on his tail, the duo gets to the apartment in no time.

The gray eyed boy unlocks the door and walks in without turning on the light. Aru goes to his bedroom where he plops down on top of his bed for the evening.

"Goodnight," Anko says from the couch.

Replying, "Night," the young archer drifts off to sleep.

A/N Alrighty, if you enjoy review, if you didn't flame. Btw a response to the guest who asked about my preferred type of music? Listen toMountain Man. That's pretty much my favorite type of music. Anyway, cya peeps.

P.S. There will be at no point in this series sexual content. And a disclaimer because I've never done one and this is the only one I will do, I do not own Naruto. If I did, you wouldn't have to wait eight episodes for the battle to start and in the middle of that battle have atleast four flashbacks. Adios.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: In response to the guest, I already knew and loved that song. I would have gone back to change it but I was feeling lazy. Anyway, enjoy!

Song of the Week: Fireflies by Owl City

* * *

Anko, usually a late sleeper, woke up early to the mouthwatering smell of eggs. She gets off the couch and looks over to the kitchen to see Aru scrambling some eggs on a frying pan, with two slices of toast in the toaster.

Looking up and noticing his roommate was awake, the hunter asks, "Mind getting some plates and silverware?"

Nodding, she grabs two plates and puts them on the counter along with the silverware. She pours them both some orange juice and waits by the counter impatiently. Aru finishes cooking breakfast and uses the spatula to scoops eggs out of the pan onto both plates. He takes the already buttered toast and cups of orange juice along with his plate, then walks over to the coffee table, where Anko was already digging in.

The gray eyed boy says a silent prayer and starts digging into his own breakfast. After finishing the meal and putting everything in the sink, he heads out, with a bored Anko following.

"Go to Gemma's or something, I'm just gonna be training." The archer says.

Pouting, she says, "Why can't I watch you train?"

"I like training privately; just go hang out with them." The hunter replies.

Dead panning, the ponytailed girl murmurs, "Not anti-social at all..."

With his female roommate walking off to who knows where, Arutemisu continues down the street until he reaches a training ground. He makes his way to the middle of the clearing and stands there, when out of nowhere a dozen or so kunai launch at him. Making three hand seals, he says, barely audibly, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."

A large blast of wind flies through the air, sending the kunai in all directions. The Taijutsu instructor from the academy appears from the trees, clapping. "And that's how good the students I train are." The chunin announces.

"Yes, well I'd like to learn this jutsu of yours so I can leave sooner." The hunter says, cutting right down to business.

Intrigued, the instructor makes a few hand signs and yells, "Wind Release: Eradicating Wave!" A large horizontal wave of wind blasts forth from the chunin's outstretched arms; it cut down over ten trees out of the forest in the direction he sent the wind. "It's a C-Rank jutsu, but it should help." He explains calmly.

After several hours of doing the hand-seals and several attempts ending with small waves, the hunter makes the hand-seals one last time. He finally succeeds in making a wave about as large as his teacher's.

Smirking at the accomplishment, he says, "Well, that was fun. Thanks sensei. And also, do you know anyone who can help a beginner learn fire release?"

"Well, this country's main element is fire, so it shouldn't be that hard. Give me a couple of days and I'll find you someone." The older man replies.

Nodding, the student walks out of the training ground, looking forward to getting some lunch. Aru looks and notices it's about three in the afternoon. He heads back to his apartment to find everyone but Aoba present in the back, simply laying on the grass and talking.

A chuckle makes his presence known as the archer lies down beside the group, exhausted from training all morning. "So what've you been up to?" Raidou asks to spark a conversation.

"Just training." The tired gray eyed boy replies.

Deadpanning, Raidou looks over to Arutemisu and asks, "Specifically...?"

"Ninjutsu." The bow user supplies. With a shake of his head, Raidou lays back down.

"Anyone wanna go to the BBQ place? I'm starving." Aru asks.

Anko quickly gets up, yelling, "Last one there pays!" Not a moment goes by before she dashes off. Wanting to avoid paying, Raidou follows which leaves Genma and Aru looking at each other with sleepy expressions. Both walk with their hands in their pockets as they make their way to the joint.

Seeing the two lazy brunettes slowly walking towards the restaurant, their friends ahead of them yell to get the duo to speed up. Both boys quickly speed forward the last 15 feet to the restaurant, neither wanting to pay. The hunter wins the short race by an entire second. Genma sighs and curses under his breath as he knows he's going to be broke after this.

About an hour later, the four students walk out being extremely satisfied while Genma looked at the nonexistent money in his wallet. As they split up to do their own errands, the purple haired student follows Aru through town to a familiar building, Taido's Hunting Store. Anko follows the gray eyed boy inside and looks around at all the different hunting and camping supplies.

Meanwhile, the bow wielder walks up to the counter, asking Taido how he's been. "Been alright, but business has been slow lately." The mentor replies. Nodding in understanding, both pairs of eyes drift over to see the ponytailed girl looking through various gutting knives with a creepy grin.

Both cringing at the action, the older of the duo asks, "Are you two..." He lets the question hang in the air while Arutemisu glares at him, daring him to continue. "I guess not." Taido says, trying to quickly escape the corner he backed himself in to. The store owner silently thanked Kami when Anko walks over.

She greets Taido, knowing he's a good friend to Aru. "So what're we talking about?" Anko asks chirpily.

"Just checking up on him." The young hunter replies. The duo say goodbye to the mentor as they walk out and back to their apartment.

Days later in a clearing, a gray eyed boy, concentrating in a locus position with his eyes closed, does the chakra control exercise of keeping a leaf on his head with chakra. When he hears a twig snap, he opens his eyes to see his Taijutsu instructor with a folder in his hand. The young hunter lets the leaf fall to the ground and pats the grass beside him as his mentor sits. The teacher hands the younger of the duo the folder. Aru flips through it and sees various names and faces.

Stopping on one, he sees his good friend Taido, noting to himself to ask him about that later. The archer hands the folder back to his instructor as he made his decision. His teacher asks, "So do I get to learn who the lucky guy is?"

"Nope." The young hunter answers. Sighing and throwing his student a training sword, the teacher pulls out another training sword for his own use as they train.

After training, Arutemisu walks through the village and makes his way to his mentor's shop. Going in, he approaches the counter and asks Taido the simplest thing, "So you were a shinobi?"

Taido, looking up in surprise, nods.

"So would you mind teaching my friend some fire techniques?" The boy asks.

"Is this for the girl?" Getting a nod in response, Taido sighs and says, "Tell her to meet me at training ground 89 tomorrow at three." Acknowledging his mentor, the gray eyed hunter is about to walk out only to be stopped by Taido asking, "That's it? No questions?"

Aru turns around, saying, "I let people have their privacy, but I would like to know eventually." He walks out and returns to his apartment where Anko is reading. _She actually reads?_ The hunter thinks to himself.

Tapping her on the head he says, "Tomorrow after school someone's gonna be teaching you some fire techniques," Excitement bursts through the girl as she turns and hugs him; he can barely breath. "Need... air," he gasps out.

Releasing him from the embrace, she blushes slightly while the hunter recomposes himself. After fixing them both some dinner, he resigns himself to his exhaustion for the night.

* * *

A/N: I intend to always stay a few chapters ahead, so when I'm finished I can decide what to do with next story. I have two editors, one being KaioM and the other my sister. You saw the obvious changes last chapter and I hope the new format helps. Thanks for reading!


	4. Announcement

Mmk. Some of you have been wondering why I haven't been posting lately. Massive writers block. I'm going to be gone for awhile so currently ownership goes to my beta reader KaioM. I've given her my chapters for the ideas. Now. If you got a problem with my decision, you can go screw yourself. Of you try to flame or discredit KaioM in any way shape or form, I will be a guest and spam your crap. Okay? :D? Continuing. I will write other fanfics, but at a leisurely pace. Now. I'm done! Sorry for the wait only to get this crappy announcement. Adios!


End file.
